User blog:RandomDude101/Operation Rainfall/Moonfall
lolthisisntanadatall Operation Rainfall Operation Rainfall is an organized group who supports the translation of critically-acclaimed Nintendo-published games that are denied translation in one or more regions. It started out from NOA denying a translation of three gorgeous, amazing JRPGs: Xenoblade (Xenoblade Chronicles in Europe), The Last Story, and Pandora's Tower. Xenoblade Chronicles is already out in Europe, and The Last Story and Pandora's Tower have been announced for a release in Europe in 2012. However, as I previously said, NOA has denied translation for all three. I, personally, think these games look fantastic. Of course, I like JRPGs a lot, so meh. However, they also support the translation of London Life for Europe. So it's not just aimed for us Americans who are losing out on the three games. Why don't they bring up FE12? *shot* So, basically, if you might be interested in them, read more about them. They all have a Wikipedia article, and I'm sure there's other sites where you can find them. The petition is here, although it appears to be down, at least for me. And the official Operation Rainfall site is here. You can also like it on Facebook, follow it on Twitter, join the group on deviantART, and/or subscribe on YouTube. Also, pre-ordering this on Amazon will warrant you the games, assuming they do release and you don't cancel the order. There's also an IRC, although I don't entirely see how it brings it to Nintendo's attention... For the users on here who are European, please buy Xenoblade if you like JRPGs, or at least look into it. It's one of two games to get a Platinum on the Nintendo Channel (along with Metroid Prime Trilogy) so it has to be good. Of course, most people tend to be nice with their reviews, since Street Champion, of all things, has a high rating on the eShop despite its horribleness. *shot* And buying The Last Story and/or Pandora's Tower when they come out wouldn't hurt, either. Except maybe your/your parents' budget. AND HEY, FOR SKEPTIC AMERICANS, AT LEAST IT'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO PLAY NON-LITTLE KIDDY GAMES ON THE WII! Operation Moonfall Operation Moonfall is another organized group who got their name from Operation Rainfall. Yet they have more supporters. However, they support the creation of a remake of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (YAY PUNS. get super-snazzy bonus points if you get the pun.) for the 3DS. After the success of OoT 3D, the idea was brought up in an interview with one of the creators of Zelda (that was actually about Skyward Sword P:) in an issue of Nintendo Power. The interviewee (Is that a word...? The new Firefox doesn't have a spellchecker.) acted like they were surprised by the suggestion, asking if they would play it. However, they have since been considering it. Nintendo has even said that it may be possible of it gets enough support. Knowing you guys, I'm pretty sure this one will probably appeal more. o.o; But you still should sign the first one. Even if they don't appeal to you. Operation Moonfall doesn't have as many places to support it, however. The petition is here, and its website is here. Facebook. Twitter. Chat. I guess chuggaaconroy's LP of MM could also be seen as an attempt at garnering publicity to OM... I guess it's okay if you don't sign either one. But I'd be eternally grateful if you did. Even if neither happens. Category:Blog posts